Gilbert Sister
by KallyKat
Summary: Aria Gilbert is the sister of Elena Gilbert and Jeremy Gilbert, when she discovers the supernatural world and the secrets her siblings have been keeping from her how will she react. She is a 15 year old version of the cover image. This story is based on The Vampire Diaries. It contains stories from random times during the show and some flashbacks.
1. Chapter 1

_Yay a new story! Well anyways Aria is kinda depressing in the beginning but I promise she'll get funnier and more entertaining. Also there is going to be a bit of a time jump in the next episode showcasing her after some time has passed since her parents death. Also she will have bonded with the other characters more._

* * *

I walked into my bedroom, Elena and her posse had been stalking this poor guy named Stefan Salvatore for literally the whole day. I hated those girls who sat around obsessing over guys and not thinking of the reality of the situation that some poor guy was getting stalked by the whole school.

Sadly my sister had become one of those people, also I was pretty sure Jer had become a stoner kid, druggy, etc. I was never that close to my parents but I was broken after the crash on Wickery Bridge and it took quite a toll on Elena and Jeremy. Jer had resorted to drugs and was chasing after that stoner girl that was Matt's sister.

I like Matt, I mentally slapped myself for being a googly eyed teenage girl. I liked how Matt was so sweet and kind, Elena was so lucky. He watched her with a sad look on his face the whole day. I sat on my bed. "Aria, come down here!" Jenna liked to attempt to discipline. I walked downstairs.

"Hey Jenna whats up?" "I am the one doing the questioning missy!" "Okay?" "Are you doing anything bad... in school or kicking puppies or anything bad!" "No not really, I don't usually kick puppies!" "Okay just making sure." I chuckled. "Really Jenna?" She walked in the kitchen. "Want lunch?" "Sure." I sat down at the table. "Any boys at school you got your eyes on." She smirked. I rolled my eyes,"No I'm not some dumb teenage girl staring at boys all day I have other things to do." "SUUUUURE you do."

After I ate my sandwich I walked back upstairs. I sat on my bed. I picked up my diary and began to write in it, I really wish life was a tad simpler or actually more entertaining because I am bored most of the time. I watched Elena and her friends stalk some guy in our school. It was creepy. "God I'm awful at this!" I sat on my bed.

Elena had the incredible talent to write in her diary all day long everyday. My diary was filled with bad drawings, my anger issues, and my stupidity. I saw a crow land on my window sill. I walked over to it.

"Maybe you'll be my friend." I always liked birds they don't judge me. "Wow, birds usually are afraid of people I'm surprised." I knew it was stupid but the bird had eyes that resembled a human. I reached my hand out to it but it flew away. I ran over to the window and I couldn't see where it had flown. Oh well I'm going crazy sitting here talking to a bird. I have serious issues.

* * *

_If only she knew she was talking to the most judgmental bird ever, *dun, dun DUN* THE DAMON BIRD!_


	2. Finding Out

_This is Aria finding out about the vampires! I can't wait to create more of a character for her and get used to writing her more!_

I walked downstairs and saw Elena and Jeremy arguing about something. "It would be for her safety Jer!" "Really your going to reveal the supernatural world to her because of this!" "Huh?" They both turned around,"Nothing." They walked away. I could hear them whispering. "With original vampires in town everything is a danger and she needs to know!" "What do I need to know?" "We have to tell you something as a family, because we love you and we want you to be safe."

"What the hell are you freaks of nature talking about!" I ran off not in the mood for them to lie to me. I knew they had been lying to me, they were missing school, acting shady. I felt someone grab me. "Hey whats wrong?" It was Stefan. She was always missing over at his place, so he must know this great big reveal or whatever. "What the hell is wrong with Elena and Jeremy they started talking about how they have to tell me something for my safety?" "They're right its about time." "What do you mean its about time!" I jerked away from him. "Just come with me."

He dragged me back home. Elena and Jer made me sit on the couch. Stefan stood by them standing as they looked at me. I was being pushed to my limits. "You know how there has been some strange occurences throughout the town and we've been shady?" "Yeah." "Well, this is going to sound funny, but the problem in this town, is the vampires." I looked Elena and Jeremy in the eyes, I began giggling and Stefan looked uncomfortable. They stayed serious totally serious and I stopped laughing. Oh my god, they believed this, they must be in some crazy cult, I need to leave and get the hell out of here and contact the police. I couldn't help that my eyes were massive and my hand was on my mouth. "Um."

I made a run for it and I flung the front door open and ran for the woods so they wouldn't find me and I hear them running after me but I lost them in the woods. I would occasionally hear them call my name as I laid against a large tree but they never got too close to me. Once the sun had set I climbed in the tree which I used to do when I was little.

I rested my head on a branch and felt tears stream down my face. I heard a voice that was familiar but it wasn't any of my siblings voices or Stefan's. It was Damon's voice. "Wanna come down from there?" I felt my heart beat in my stomach for a second. "No thanks." But what if he didn't know Stefan was in the cult. "Are you lost?" "Are you in the crazy person cult?" "What?" It was pretty convincing so I climbed down.

"Can you take me to the police station?" "Why?" "I got attacked." "You don't look like you got attacked." It was accusing the way he said it. "Elena and Jeremy started talking about vampires, at first I thought they were joking but then they started acting serious so I left." He looked at me. I got weird vibes instantly and I debated running.

He walked uncomfortabley close to me and I backed into a tree. He was inches away from me,"So you were going to report your family to the police." "If they're in a crazy cult then yes." I took off at a run for my life and suddenly he appeared in front of me and I literally briefly died. "Calm down." He was so nonchalant it was annoying. "NO." I ran past him. Then he was in front of me again. I instinctively reached in my back pocket looking for my pepper spray. "Looking for this?" He held it in up in his hand. I began running back home. "Get away weirdo!"

I flung open the front door. Elena and Jer ran over to me along with Stefan. "What's wrong!" I began running upstairs,"Stay away weirdos!" I managed to get in the bathroom and lock all of the doors. "Oh god this is a nightmare come true!" I knew I couldn't get out the window and there was only one option, to open the door my siblings were banging on. But, I need weapons. I heard them start to settle down and walk away. "Will you please come out and let me explain?" Stefan seemed nervous.

"So I can be sacrificed to a crazy cult... HELL NO!" "We're not going to sacrifice you." He seemed amused. I guess if he tries anything I could always spray him in the eyes with disinfectant. I creaked open the door. "Back away from the door." I was not going to die because of some crazy cult. I watched him step back, I then fully stepped out. "So, care to explain." I heard Jeremy and Elena come running. I pointed the spray at them,"Hey! Keep your distance." They swiftly stopped and waited for Stefan to react. "I know the only way you will believe me is if I show you."

"Show me what?" His eyes suddenly got veiny and the whites of his eyes looked like they were being filled with blood, and I could see teeth hanging below his lip. In a split second he looked normal again. "WHAT THE HELL!" I backed away and fell into the wall. "Its okay calm down." For some reason I did a bit. I then made a run for my room, then he appeared in front of me. Which made me put two and two together that if only vampires could do the speed thing then Damon is a vampire.


End file.
